How to be not too bad parents ?
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: Être parent est loin d'être simple, être de bons parents est encore plus compliqué. Suivez les aventures de Kate et Rick à travers le long périple qu'est la vie de parent. Quel résumé pourri ! Allez, venez lire, vous serez pas déçus !
1. Childbirth classes

_Heey ! Bonjour/bonsoir ! "How to be (not too bad) parents ?" fait partie de la série "Parenthood" que je viens de débuter, vous pourrez donc lire d'ici quelques jours "Summer Camp" (co-écrit avec mon partner in crime M-Stevenson !) qui se déroule quinze ans après le début de "How to be (not too bad) parents ?". "Summer Camp" suivra l'aventure des enfants Castle, Esposito et Ryan dans un camp de vacances. Alors que l'histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire se concentre sur la famille Castle, et plus particulièrement sur les aventures ou mésaventures de Kate et Rick en tant que parents._

_Voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il était arrivé en premier, et s'était assit en tailleur sur l'un des matelas en mousse contre le mur. La salle était grande, mais il avait préféré se mettre à l'écart en attendant que les autres couples n'arrivent. Il y avait un cercle de chaises au milieu de la pièce, mais il trouvait stupide de s'y installer alors qu'il n'y avait personne.

Un jeune couple s'était assit à quelques mètres de lui sur un autre matelas, l'homme s'était présenté comme étant Liam, comédien, et sa compagne Tess était aussi comédienne, c'était leur premier enfant, et il n'était pas prévu, mais ils faisaient tout pour être prêt. Les autres couples continuèrent d'arriver, et Rick finit par aller s'asseoir sur sa chaise, laissant celle à sa droite disponible pour Kate. Elle lui avait envoyé un message quinze minutes plus tôt en disant qu'elle arrivait dans dix minutes, elle était en retard, et il savait que c'était sa faute, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils assisteraient à des cours de préparation à l'accouchement.

Alors qu'il continuait de discuter avec Liam et Tess, il ne pouvait que constater les regards des autres couples sur lui, il voyait de l'interrogation et de la jalousie dans certains regards, de la compassion dans d'autres. Il lança une blague qu'il pensait nulle, mais Liam et Tess se mirent à rire, il sourit, et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait brutalement.

Elle avait sa plaque à la ceinture, son portable dans une main et un chausson aux pommes dans l'autre. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, mais elle n'y répondit pas, et s'assit sur la chaise près de lui.

« Je suis désolé, je savais que tu ne voulais pas... » murmura t-il

« Pas maintenant, Richard. »

« Hey, je suis Tess, et lui c'est Liam, Rick nous as beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« Enchantée, je suis Kate. Que vous a t-il dit ? »

« Oh, que vous êtes flic et que vous n'aimez pas trop rester derrière votre bureau. »

Kate esquissa un sourire et mit son téléphone en silencieux alors qu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année s'asseyait sur la dernière chaise restante. Sienna, sage-femme depuis plus de vingt ans, était chargée de les accompagner durant le voyage jusqu'à la naissance de leur enfant. Elle n'était pas très grande et assez rondouillarde, et avait l'air sympathique, elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et sentait le patchouli a tel point que Kate en avait des nausées. Mais il n'en fallait plus que la future maman se détende, elle serrait son téléphone dans sa main en espérant qu'Esposito l'appelle au secours.

Ce qui bien évidemment n'allait pas arriver. Enceinte de cinq mois et trois semaines, elle devait passer ses journées à faire de la paperasse. Elle arrivait à dix heures, prenait une pause déjeuner entre douze et quinze heures, et finissait à dix-sept heures. Elle ne s'était jamais autant ennuyer de toute sa vie, et tenait Rick pour responsable. C'est lui qui avait demandé à Gates qu'elle ait des horaires allégées. Il avait même fait en sorte que le café soit remplacé par du décaféiné. Elle le haïssait.

« Tu devrais manger ça avant que la rousse te sautes dessus et t'arraches le bras. » murmura Rick en passant sa main dans le dos de Kate

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et finit sa viennoiserie. Elle regardait les autres couples, écoutait ce que disait Sienna, et tentait de prendre un air décontracté, mais au fond, elle bouillonnait, elle n'avait pas bu de vrai café depuis quatre jours. Les uns après les autres, les couples se présentaient, prénoms, ages, métiers, depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble. Elle fit signe à Rick de parler pour eux deux, elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'être ici.

« Je suis Rick, j'ai 44 ans, et ma femme Kate a 35 ans. C'est notre premier enfant ensemble, j'ai déjà une fille qui a vingt ans, et nous sommes ensemble depuis deux ans et demi. »

Elle attrapa sa main, et le regardait en souriant, il était tellement fier de ce qu'ils étaient devenus, tellement fier du chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus. Il était heureux parce qu'il allait être père de nouveau, parce qu'elle lui donnait cette chance de prouver qu'il était un bon père. Il était heureux parce qu'il savait que Kate est la femme de sa vie, et que tout ira bien s'ils sont ensemble.

« Alors, vous êtes toutes à environ 24 semaines de grossesse, donc vous devez savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille...Qui sait ? »

« Une petite fille pour nous. » répondit Liam

« Un garçon. »

« Nous on veut la surprise. »

« Des jumelles, Harper et Hadith. » annonça fièrement le futur père face à Rick

« Un garçon. »

« Nous aussi, un garçon. » répondit Rick

« D'accord, très bien. Donc ce cours est le premier de six cours, on se retrouvera ici toutes les deux semaines jusqu'à la naissance de votre petit bout. Dans un mois nous visiterons une maternité, et il y aura une séance en piscine. »

Sienna continua de leur expliquer le déroulement des prochains cours, mais Kate était concentrée sur autre chose, celle qui avait annoncé vouloir garder la surprise sur le sexe de son bébé souriait à Rick, et le regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance. Rick répondit gracieusement aux sourires de la jeune femme, tout en continuant d'écouter Sienna.

« Rick. »

« Hum... »

« Tu la connais ? »

« Qui ? »

La jeune femme sourit un peu plus à Rick et lui fit un clin d'œil, il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Kate se lève, et s'excuse d'une urgence professionnelle avant de s'en aller rapidement. Il essaya de la rattraper, mais elle s'engouffrait dans un taxi quand alors qu'il sortait de l'immeuble. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un rapide « _Sérieusement Kate ? »_ avant de retourner assister à la fin du cours.

* * *

Elle s'était arrêté dans un coffee shop, à deux pas de sa destination et avait prit la plus grande tasse qu'ils avaient. Le café avait fait tilt, elle en avait bu les trois-quart en deux gorgées. Elle monta les marches menant à l'appartement des Esposito en prenant son temps, finissant son café à mi-chemin, et bien qu'ayant lu le post-it avec écrit en gros « ne pas sonner », elle posa son doigt sur la sonnette avant d'entrer sans frapper en entendant les pleurs venant de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Hey Lanie, c'est moi ! »

« Oh mon Dieu, Kate, il ne veut pas arrêter de pleurer. Prends-le, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et aussi une douche. »

Elle prit le bébé des bras de sa meilleure amie, et alla s'installer dans le canapé. Son filleul âgé de trois mois arrêta tout de suite de pleurer, et lui offrit un sourire malicieux. Elle joua quelques minutes avec lui avant de le poser contre son ventre. Elle sentit son fils donner des coups alors que le fils de Lanie et Javi restait blottit contre elle.

« Hey bébé, c'est Cassius qui vient te dire bonjour... »

Elle sentit un autre coup, et une minute plus tard, Lanie sortait de la salle de bain, avec des vêtements propres et les cheveux encore humides. Elle s'assit sur le canapé à côté de sa meilleure amie et désigna la tasse de café en haussant un sourcil.

« T'étais en manque à ce point là ? »

« Castle m'a tendu un piège, c'était un cours de préparation à la grossesse... »

« Un cours de... » répéta Lanie avant d'exploser de rire « Oh non, tu n'as pas eu besoin de cours pour ça. »

« Qu...Oh...Je voulais dire accouchement ! »

« Je sais, je sais. » souffla Lanie en essayant d'arrêter de rire « Ces cours sont utiles, comment tu crois que j'ai tenu dix-neuf heures ? »

« Tu as broyé la main de Javi, et tu lui as hurlé dessus. »

« Ouais, ça valait le coup. Pas vrai Cassius ? » souffla Lanie « Allez raconte moi. »

« J'ai pas besoin de ça pour être mère, j'ai déjà ma sage-femme qui m'a dit tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir... »

« Rick veut juste t'aider, il sait à quel point...Kate...Il comprends que ta mère te manques, que tu aurais voulu partager ça avec elle, il veut que les choses soient plus simples pour toi... »

« Lanie, je sais qu'il veut bien faire, je te jure, je le sais, mais il me...Je ne fais plus rien à la maison, je ne fais plus rien au boulot, je suis inutile, inutile, tu comprends ? »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu peux encore faire te promener et faire les magasins pas vrai ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tu as déjeuner ? »

« Non. »

« Bon, je prépare un biberon pour Cassius, et on y va, après-midi entre filles ! »

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	2. Gaspard

_Après m'être rendue compte d'un nombre hallucinant de fautes sur le chapitre précédent, je l'ai édité, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour toutes ces fautes d'orthographes et de grammaire qui ont du vous brûler les yeux. C'est un peu ce qui arrive quand on se repose sur ses acquis et qu'on ne se relit pas suffisamment. _

_Sur ce, voici le second chapitre.  
_

* * *

Rick prit le nouveau-né dans ses bras, et le cala contre sa poitrine, le berçant doucement, mais il ne voulait pas arrêter de pleurer. Il était presque sur qu'il faisait exprès, qu'il avait comprit qu'il pouvait être dans les bras de son père s'il pleurait. Rick sautillait presque dans la chambre de son fils, priant pour que les pleurs ne réveillent pas Kate. Ils étaient rentrés de l'hôpital un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et elle avait été se coucher, exténuée.

Il s'était à peine allongée à côté d'elle que les pleurs de leur fils faisaient échos dans le babyphone, il l'avait éteint et s'était précipité à l'étage. Dès qu'il avait prit Gaspard dans ses bras, il s'était calmé, il avait changé sa couche, et l'avait remit dans son berceau. Il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il pleurait de nouveau, demandant de l'attention.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » murmura t-il en frottant doucement le ventre de son fils

Il finit par s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du berceau, il leva son fils pour que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur, avant de déposer un baiser sur son petit nez. Gaspard s'arrêta de pleurer au moment où Rick le posa sur ses cuisses. Il était si petit que Rick se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas le casser à chaque fois qu'il le prenait dans ses bras.

Les yeux bleus le fixaient, il avait les poings serrés et ses pieds étaient remontés jusqu'à son nombril. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et prit son fils en photo plusieurs fois avant de poser le téléphone. Ses doigts dansaient sur le ventre du bébé qui n'avait pas envie de dormir. L'écrivain faisait des bruits étranges, il était sûr qu'il paraissait idiot à faire des 'ah' 'duuuu' 'uuuuf' à un bébé de trois jours.

« Je vais te raconter une histoire, mais après, tu dors, d'accord ? »

Ses doigts continuaient de s'agiter sur l'abdomen de son fils, ce parfait petit être qui le regardait avec de l'admiration, il était sur que c'était de l'admiration, il avait vu la même chose dans les yeux d'Alexis à plusieurs reprises.

« Tu es le plus intelligent des petits garçons, pas vrai ? Et cette histoire va rester entre nous, promets que tu ne diras rien à maman. »

Dès que le docteur leur avait dit que c'était un garçon, il avait été sur d'une chose, il allait avoir un clone. Kate en était sûre aussi, elle savait que ce bébé allait avoir le physique de son père mais aussi son caractère. Il était en fait le parfait mélange de ses parents, Rick l'avait su à l'instant où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, leur fils avait un caractère de cochon, il était têtu, et ne cédait pas.

« C'est moi qui ais choisi ton prénom, Gaspard. Tu es né avec quelques jours d'avance, tu aurais du arriver dans trois jours, le 28 décembre, et je voulais un prénom qui ait un rapport avec Noël, je me suis battu avec ta mère pour ça, on a tiré à pile ou face et j'ai eu pile, alors j'ai choisis ton prénom. Nicholas, parce que à Noël, il y a un monsieur qui s'appelle Saint Nicolas, il est très important, et aussi parce que dans mes livres, le personnage que ta maman m'a inspiré s'appelle Nikki. »

Il adorait écouter la voix de son père, il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et tétait vigoureusement le petit doigt de l'écrivain. Rick savait que son fils ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais il le trouvait bon comédien parce qu'il semblait boire ses paroles.

« Un jour, alors que tu étais dans le ventre de ta maman, avec tes oncles Javi et Kevin pour arrêter, elle a été arrêter un méchant. J'étais à Los Angeles ce jour-là, et toi, tu étais très, très petit, mais tu as fais quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Tu as sauvé ta maman. Elle a eu très mal au ventre et à du s'arrêter de marcher pour se reposer. Quelques instants plus tard, une voiture a explosé, si elle avait continué d'avancer, elle ne serait plus là, toi non plus, et Kevin et Javi non plus. Alors j'ai changé d'avis, et j'ai commencé à faire des recherches, et j'ai trouvé ce prénom, et comme par hasard tu devais naître le jour de la Saint Gaspard, le 28 décembre. Gaspard signifie 'gardien du trésor' en hébreu, et mon petit gars, c'est ce que tu es. »

Il savait que c'était impossible aussi tôt, mais il était sur que son fils lui avait sourit, un magnifique sourire sans dents. Il le mit contre sa poitrine et alla le poser dans le berceau. Il resta immobile au dessus de lui pendant quelques instants, il s'endormait enfin. Rick commença à s'éloigner, mais la sonnerie de son portable bientôt suivie par des pleurs l'empêchèrent de s'en aller.

« Je vais tuer... » souffla t-il en prenant son portable « Esposito. »

« Yo mec, ça va ? Vous avez ramené le petit à la maison ? »

« Oui, et tu viens de le réveiller. »

« Règle numéro uno, quand bébé dort, portable en silencieux, je me fais plus avoir. »

« J'ai mis vingt minutes à l'endormir... »

« Et mois j'ai mis deux heures pour donner un malheureux petit pot à Cassius, il en a mit partout. Partout. »

« Partout ? »

« J'en ai dans le nez, et dans les oreilles. »

Il sourit, le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule alors qu'il berçait de nouveau son fils. Il entendit Esposito rire avant de dire quelque chose, sûrement à Cassius, puis un bruit sourd, et de nouveaux des rires.

« Tu vois... » continua l'hispanique « Là, pour faire rire mon fils je viens de me prendre les pieds dans la table basse. J'ai des bleus partout mais ça le fait rire, et il oublie que sa mère l'a laissé tout seul avec son idiot de père qui n'est pas capable de le faire manger. »

« Espo, Gaspard a trois jours, je ne pense pas que me taper la tête contre le mur va faire qu'il arrête de pleurer. »

« Hum, pas faux. Met de la musique, Cass' aime le rap, j'en mettais un peu quand il pleurait et qu'on voulait être tranquille. »

« Quel genre de rap ? »

« Essaye...Baby got back de... »

« Sir Mix-A-Lot, je connais, heureusement que Kate dort. Bon je te laisse, je vais tenter ça. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, les premières notes sortirent du téléphone de Rick. Il avait posé Gaspard dans le transat et se tenait devant lui, le téléphone entre les mains. Pour son plus grand désarroi, il avait arrêté de pleurer.

« J'peux pas croire que t'aimes ça. » murmura Rick en commençant à danser « T'aimes bien le monsieur qui dit des gros mots ? Hein ? »

_Has your girlfriend got the butt ? Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt._

« Allez bouge tes fesses Ricky. »

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle soit là, et qu'elle lui fasse peur. Il était littéralement tombé en arrière, sous le regard amusé de leur fils, elle riait aux éclats, et au lieu de l'aider à se relever alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« C'est Espo qui m'a dit... »

« Je sais, j'ai entendu, j'ai rallumé le baby-phone quand tu es monté. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as entendu... »

« Oui. » répondit-elle « Je ne peux pas t'aimer plus que je t'aime actuellement, pourtant, je sais que demain tu vas m'étonner et que je serais encore plus folle de toi. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Mais ne remets plus jamais cette chanson. »

« Parole de scout. »

« Rick. »

« Okay, je te le promets. » murmura t-il « Joyeux Noël Kate. »

« Joyeux Noël Rick. »

* * *

_Et voilà ! :)_


	3. Jets vs Saints

**New York Jets vs New Orleans Saints. **

Aussi connu sous le nom de Team Castle vs Team Esposito. (arbitre : Team Ryan.)

Ils s'étaient rassemblés dans un lieu neutre, la maison de Kevin et Jenny. Depuis des semaines, la rivalité entre Castle et Esposito était à son comble. L'écrivain n'avait jamais été un fervent supporter des Jets, il préférait les Giants, mais quand Esposito lui avait demandé de prendre position, il n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'affirmer qu'il supportait l'équipe new-yorkaise.

Esposito était bien sûr pour les Saints, il avait été pour les Texans de Houston ainsi que pour les Colts d'Indianapolis plus tôt dans la saison, mais c'était rangé derrière les couleurs blanches et dorées de l'équipe de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il tenait son fils dans un bras, et dans l'autre sa bière. S'il en avait été capable, il aurait mangé sa pizza avec les pieds.

« Lanie ! »

Kevin était assit entre ses partenaires, évitant de prendre des coups, et surveillant du coin de l'œil les bébés dans les bras de leurs pères respectifs. Cassius Esposito, sept mois, était en pleine digestion et dormait bruyamment alors que Gaspard avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait son père. Rick tenait son fils contre lui, et se servait du ventre du nouveau-né comme un plateau pour y poser ses chips.

« Lanie ! Chérie ! » cria de nouveau Esposito sans quitter l'écran de télévision des yeux « Putain mais bouge-toi ! Attrape la balle ! »

Kevin souffla que Lanie, tout comme Kate et Jenny étaient sorties quelques instants plus tôt pour aller chercher de la bière. Ils étaient déjà en rupture de stocks, le match avait commencé il y a trente minutes et les deux packs qu'il avait acheté la veille s'étaient envolés comme par magie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté qu'ils regardent le match ensemble, il n'était même pas fan de football américain.

« Bordel, y'a plus de bières Kev. »

« Je sais, je viens de te dire que Lanie, Jenny et Beckett sont sorties en chercher. »

« Ah ouais ? » souffla Rick en cherchant son portable « Faut qu'elles se dépêchent, bébé Castle commence à avoir faim. »

« T'as qu'à lui donner un peu de ton biberon. » rit goulûment Esposito en enfournant une demi-part de pizza dans sa bouche

« Les gars, sérieu- »

« Oh putain ! Team Castle dans la place ! »

Rick avait fait un saut d'un mètre et dansait dans le salon, soulevant son fils au dessus de sa tête et faisant des grimaces. Il tira la langue à Esposito qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé en bougonnant et en disant que l'arbitre était un vendu, qu'il y'avait eu faute.

« Richard Alexander Rodgers, si mon fils à la moindre égratignure, je te casse les deux jambes. »

« Ouch, nom de naissance. » rit Esposito « Il va y'avoir du sang. »

« Chérie, tu devrais le prendre, Espo va le blesser. » répondit Rick

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Javier Manuel Rodrigo Da Silva Esposito ! Pourquoi mon fils à t-il de la bière et de la pizza sur lui ? »

L'hispanique resta silencieux, et avala une longue gorgée de la bière de Kevin. Lanie prit Cassius des bras de son compagnon sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était replongé dans la partie, son équipe prenant le dessus sur celle de Rick. Il insulta copieusement l'arbitre avant de recevoir un coup derrière la tête. Quand il se tourna, il vit Lanie aux côtés de Kate, qui riaient.

« Je te jure, je sais pas ce que je vais faire, plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il régresse. »

« Commence par arrêter de le frapper. » rit Kate

Le match était terminé depuis une dizaine de minutes, les Jets venaient de remporter le Superbowl, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'équipe Castle. Enfin, pour Rick. Kevin était endormit entre ses partenaires sur le canapé, pendant qu'ils continuaient de boire. Lanie et Jenny étaient dans la cuisine alors que Kate était dans la salle de bain et changeait la couche de son fils.

En revenant dans le salon, elle déposa Gaspard près de Cassius, dans un parc qui avait spécialement été aménagé pour eux quelques heures plus tôt. Ils portaient tous les deux un pyjama bleu foncé, et un bonnet blanc. Ils dormaient aussi très profondément. Elle s'arrêta près de Rick, et l'embrassa, il n'était pas aussi ivre qu'Esposito, mais il avait suffisamment bu pour faire et dire des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens.

« On va rentrer. »

« Hum... »

« Tu te sens capable d'habiller Gaspard, ou tu veux que je le fasse ? »

« C'est bon. »

Il se donna une claque, puis une seconde et se leva, sous le regard endormi de Javier qui continuait de siroter sa bouteille vide. Rick s'agenouilla sur les oreillers et attrapa le bébé juste devant lui. Il le plaqua contre sa poitrine quand il commença à s'agiter, et se releva.

« Ouch, t'es de plus en plus lourd... »

« Il a trois semaines Rick... » lança Kate depuis la cuisine en embrassant Lanie « Si tu le trouves lourd maintenant, tu ne pourras plus le porter dans trois mois. »

Il installa le bébé dans le cosy en répétant ce que venait de dire Kate avant de s'arrêter brutalement, et de se tourner vers sa femme.

« Kate, est-ce que t'as passé le bébé dans le four ? »

« Non. »

« T'as laissé ma mère l'emmener à ses séances d'UV ? »

« Non. Rick qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Il est brûlé. Gaspard, il est...marron. »

« Rick, c'est Cassius. »

* * *

« Confondre un nouveau-né avec un bébé de sept mois, il n'y a que toi pour faire ça. Franchement Rick ? »

« J'suis fatigué, et j'ai bu... »

« Tu n'as aucune excuse. Cassius est un gros bébé de sept mois avec une touffe de cheveux bouclés et il sentait la bière.

« Je m'en suis rendu compte avant qu'on s'en aille... »

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'éteindre la lampe de chevet. Il avait confondu leur fils de trois semaines avec un autre bébé. Elle savait que Rick n'était pas le genre de père à oublier son enfant en faisant les courses, mais au cas où, elle voulait appeler Martha pour lui demander s'il avait déjà fait la même chose avec Alexis.

* * *

_Alors voilà, comme vous l'avez comprit, cette fic montre comment Kate et Rick se débrouillent en tant que parents, peut être qu'il y a des choses que vous voudriez lire, drôle ou moins drôle, j'ai décidé de vous laissez influencer cette histoire. N'hésitez pas, toutes les requêtes sont bonnes à prendre ! _  
_:)_


	4. Number 2

Wow, ça fait un bail, et j'en suis désolée, mais le fait est, j'ai eu un blocage, j'ai écris des chapitres qui se placent plus tard, mais j'ai été incapable de continuer là où j'étais parce que j'avais trop d'idée.

Il est hors de question que je garde ces deux chapitres sur mon ordinateur à moisir. Alors voici "**Number 2**" :)

* * *

Il entendit un bruit sourd, et quelques instants plus tard, les cris de son fils. Il laissa tomber le fouet par terre quand Gaspard se mit à hurler plus fort, et monta les escaliers deux par deux. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, il entra dans la chambre de son fils, et vit sa femme par terre, inconsciente.

« Kate ! »

Il avait son portable dans sa poche, d'habitude, il n'avait pas son portable dans sa poche, mais il l'avait confisqué à Gaspard un peu plus tôt pour ne pas qu'il mette de chocolat dessus. Il la secoua doucement, la suppliant de se réveiller alors qu'il donnait les indications à la femme à l'autre bout de la ligne. Quelques minutes plus tard, les secours étaient là.

« Est-ce que des signes de pré-éclampsie ont été relevés ? » demanda le médecin

« Non, tout allait très bien, elle était juste un peu fatiguée... »

Kate était maintenant sur un brancard, il avait enveloppé Gaspard dans la première couverture qu'il avait trouvé et enfilé un sweat, il monta dans l'ambulance, son fils en larmes blottit contre sa poitrine alors qu'il écoutait l'ambulancier parler dans son talkie-walkie.

« Femme de 37 ans, inconsciente, et enceinte de 34 semaines, pas de signes de réveil, légers saignements, le mari indique qu'aucun diagnostique n'a été fait.»

Il était assit dans le couloir depuis un moment, Gaspard s'était endormit, épuisé d'avoir pleuré pendant plus d'une heure. Il avait appelé sa mère, Jim, et Alexis, et envoyé un message à Lanie et Kevin. Sa fille et sa mère étaient assise à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, il était mort de trouille, pour sa femme, pour leur fille.

« Richard ! »

Jim Beckett courait vers lui, tremblant, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Rick raconta dans les détails leur matinée comme il l'avait fait avec Martha et Alexis. Ils s'étaient levés, Kate était encore fatiguée, elle avait mal dormi parce que le bébé n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups, il avait fait le petit déjeuner, Gaspard s'était mit du chocolat partout, Kate l'a emmené à l'étage, il a commencé à faire la vaisselle. Quelques minutes plus tard, il a entendu un bruit sourd, et son fils qui pleurait.

« Monsieur Castle ? »

Il leva la tête vers l'obstétricienne qui suivait Kate depuis le début de sa grossesse, mais ne répondit pas. Elle se baissa un peu et posa sa main sur son épaule avec un sourire amical. Le poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac, son envie de vomir s'estompa en voyant son sourire, il avait tout d'un coup moins peur.

« Elle est réveillée ? »

« Elle s'est réveillée, oui, mais votre femme fait ce qu'on appelle un décollement placentaire, c'est à dire que le placenta n'est plus en contact avec l'utérus, c'est pourquoi on va l'emmener immédiatement au bloc, votre petite fille supporte très mal ce qui se passe, et elle est en danger. »

« Mon dieu... »

« On viendra vous chercher d'ici vingt minutes, peut être un plus, d'accord ? »

Le café était froid entre ses mains, son fils ronflait dans les bras d'Alexis, Martha et Jim discutaient doucement à côté de lui alors que Lanie parlait à une infirmière un peu plus loin. Il n'aimait pas attendre, il détestait ça. Il se sentait impuissant, inutile. Il entendit Lanie hausser la voix et se tourna vers elle, elle tapa du poing contre la table alors que l'infirmière s'excusait.

« Monsieur Castle, venez avec moi, votre fille est née. »

Sa mère lui prit son café, et il se leva, sans un regard pour les membres de sa famille, tremblant, il suivit le jeune interne dans une pièce stérile, il enfila la blouse, se lava les mains, mit une charlotte sur sa tête, et quelques instants plus tard, il entrait dans une petite pièce.

Elle criait, pleurait de toutes ses forces, sa fille était dans les bras d'un médecin. Il lui tendit son bébé, et il la prit, la pressa contre sa poitrine en lui murmurant qu'il était là. En lui disant qu'il l'aimait, que tout allait bien. Et c'est à cet instant précis, quand les yeux noirs de sa fille rencontrèrent son regard qu'il réalisa tout ce qui venait de se passer.

« Elle est née à neuf heures trente, elle fait deux kilos cinq cent pour quarante-deux centimètres. »

« C'est...Elle est si petite... »

« Oui, mais c'est un bon poids pour une crevette née à 34 semaines, on va la placer en couveuse, et tout ira bien, vous avez une magnifique petite fille. »

« Ma femme... »

« Mes collègues vont la monter en salle de repos, elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures. » répondit le médecin « Est-ce qu'elle a un prénom ? »

« Non, pas encore... »

Elle le fixait, enveloppée dans la couverture rose, les poings serrés juste sous son menton, elle fixait son père, sans cligner des yeux. Il souriait bêtement, des larmes de joies coulant sur ses joues. Il suivit le médecin, jusqu'à une autre salle où il déposa sa fille dans une couveuse, puis, ils traversèrent un couloir en prirent l'ascenseur. Il ne quittait pas sa fille des yeux, et étrangement, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que le regarder.

« Papa ! »

Il leva les yeux et vit Gaspard qui courait vers lui alors que le pédiatre poussait la couveuse dans une chambre. Il attrapa le petit garçon avant qu'il ne heurte ses jambes et le prit dans ses bras. Ils pouvaient voir tout ce qui se passait dans la chambre, la couveuse était branchée, les lumières allumées, le pédiatre, Tony Marks posait des électrodes sur la poitrine de sa fille alors que tous ses proches s'étaient rassemblés derrière la vitre. Alexis avait prit sa main et souriait.

« Comment s'appelle t-elle ? » demanda la jeune femme en essuyant les larmes des joues de son père

« On avait rien décidé, on en discutait encore hier soir, j'ai gagné à pile ou face, alors c'est à moi de choisir, mais...elle n'aimait pas les prénoms que j'ai proposé... »

Le pédiatre sortit de la chambre en souriant, avant de coller une étiquette sur la porte. _Bébé Castle née le 9 janvier 2017 à 9h30. _Rick sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il réalisait la date. Il comprit pourquoi Kate n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, il comprit pourquoi elle n'avait pas touché à son petit déjeuner, il comprit pourquoi elle avait préféré monter changer Gaspard plutôt que rire avec lui des bêtises de leur fils. Il n'écoutait pas ce que disait le pédiatre, il avait posé son fils par terre, et attrapé sa main.

« Lanie, tu peux aller voir si Kate est réveillée ? »

Son amie sourit, alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre et soulevait Gaspard pour le mettre sur le tabouret près de la couveuse. Gaspard posa ses mains sur les parois en plastique, les sourcils froncés, il regarda son père qui prenait une photo, avant de reporter son attention sur le bébé.

« Elle a bobo ? »

« Non, elle va bien, c'est juste pour écouter son cœur, tu entends le bip ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien les docteurs écoutent son cœur et s'assurent que tout va bien. »

« Elle est petite. » murmura Gaspard après quelques instants « Toute petite. »

« C'est une Beckett, elle s'en sortira très bien. »

Rick sourit alors que Jim prenait Gaspard dans ses bras, il avait raison, Rick voyait déjà de la détermination et de l'obstination sur le visage de sa fille, il voyait Kate.

* * *

Tout le monde était rentré, Jim, Martha et Alexis avaient raccompagnés Gaspard au loft, et promis de revenir quand Kate serait réveillée. Lanie aussi était partie, il était assit dans le fauteuil près de la couveuse, les yeux rivés sur sa fille qui dormait paisiblement, les infirmières lui avaient dit qu'elles viendraient le chercher quand Kate se réveillerait.

Le pédiatre entra dans la chambre alors qu'il commençait une nouvelle partie d'Angry Birds, une couverture et un petit sac sous le bras. Il posa le tout sur la table, alors que Rick s'était levé.

« Je vais vous laisser la prendre avec vous pour aller auprès de votre femme, elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller. »

« Qu...Déjà ? »

« Trois heures de couveuse, je sais, vous pensez que je suis fou. »

« Oui, un peu... »

« C'est une sacrée force de la nature que vous avez là, j'ai rarement vu des prématurés avec d'aussi bons poumons, et être aussi...vive. Je suis passé prendre un body et un pyjama à la boutique, vous voulez l'habiller ? »

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras, elle était si petite, si légère, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il la tenait entre ses doigts, il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tenir dans sa main. Il la posa sur le matelas en mousse et lui enfila le body puis le pyjama sous le regard du pédiatre qui lui avait demandé une fois de plus s'il avait un prénom pour elle.

« Oui, je sais comment elle s'appelle, mais j'aimerais avoir l'accord de ma femme avant de... »

Elle se mit à crier alors qu'il lui remettait le bonnet sur la tête, il la mit contre son torse, comme il faisait avec Gaspard quand il ne voulait pas dormir, et à l'instant où ils sortirent de la chambre, une infirmière se présenta devant lui, lui annonçant que Kate venait de se réveiller.

* * *

Quand il entra dans la chambre 247, elle était seule, les yeux rivés sur le petit lit en plastique vide, il vit les larmes sur ses joues, lut la culpabilité sur son visage. Il s'arrêta, juste le temps de fermer la porte, et elle se retourna en essuyant les perles salées sur ses joues. Elle lui offrit un sourire auquel il répondot avec plaisir, continuant de bercer sa fille désormais endormie.

« Tout va bien. » murmura t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit « Tout va très bien. »

Il posa leur fille dans les bras de sa femme, et sortit son téléphone pour prendre une photo, un sourire fier s'étirant sur ses joues. Elle ouvrit un peu la couverture, et constata a quel point sa fille était petite, avant de sourire, les larmes se mirent à couler de nouveau.

« Elle est parfaite Kate, le pédiatre m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu une telle ténacité chez un bébé. Elle a passé quelques heures dans la couveuse, elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer, dès que je la touchais elle s'arrêtait. Je crois qu'elle va nous donner du fil à retordre. »

« Combien... »

« Un peu plus de deux kilos et demi, et quarante-deux centimètres. Elle est née à neuf heures trente. »

« Rick, on est le 9 janvier. »

« Je sais. Je lui ai trouvé un prénom. »

« Si tu me dis Nikki, je te promets... »

« Non. » sourit-il « Je voudrais...Je voudrais qu'elle s'appelle Beckett. Beckett Johanna Castle. »

* * *

Allez, l'autre chapitre arrive dans quelques instants :)


	5. Irresponsables

**Irresponsables**

* * *

Il prit le portable de son père posé sur la table basse en ignorant les cris venant du bureau de l'écrivain, et remonta rapidement les escaliers. Il entra dans la chambre de sa sœur, et ferma la porte derrière lui, elle était par terre, entre des poupées et des figurines de super héros, dans le fort qu'ils avaient construits un peu plus tôt. Il avait tenté de l'occuper quand il avait entendu la dispute éclater. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ça ne durait jamais aussi longtemps. Il avait faim, et sa sœur ne sentait pas bon. Elle ne voulait même pas le laisser changer sa couche.

Il était descendu plusieurs fois, avait prit des gâteaux et du jus de fruits, mais tout était trop haut pour lui. Au bout de son troisième voyage pour de la nourriture, il avait remarqué le portable de son père, mais il ne savait pas qui appeler. Les pompiers ? Non, il n'y a pas le feu. La police ? Personne n'est mort. Il était remonté auprès de sa sœur pour la distraire avant de réaliser qu'il pouvait appeler ses grands-parents.

Les poupées n'avaient plus de tête depuis un moment, Becca les avait arrachées avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il haussa les épaules quand elle arracha la jambe d'une poupée et qu'elle faisait voler Superman au dessus du corps. Il fit défiler la liste de contacts jusqu'à arriver à 'Jim Beckett', et appuya sur la touche 'appeler'. Il y eut plusieurs sonneries, puis, il entendit la voix de son grand-père disant de laisser un message après le bip.

« Allô grand-père, c'est Gaspard, est-ce que tu peux venir ? Maman et papa se disputent depuis très longtemps, j'ai faim, et Becca sent pas bon, elle veut pas que je change sa couche en plus. Je vais appeler grand-mère. Bisous. »

Il retourna dans la liste de contacts, et fit la même manipulation après avoir trouvé le numéro de sa grand-mère. Beckett avait un cookie dans la bouche et jouait avec les voitures qu'il avait apporté un peu plus tôt.

« Oui, Richard ? »

« Grand-mère ? C'est Gaspard... »

« Gaspard ? Tout vas bien mon chéri ? »

« Non. Maman est rentrée et avec papa, ils ont commencé à crier très fort. J'ai faim, et Becca veut pas que je change sa couche. Tu peux venir ? »

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Il entendit sa grand-mère parler à quelqu'un avant de lui demander où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début de la dispute, et ajouta qu'il avait aussi appelé Jim, mais qu'il avait du laisser un message. Martha continuait de lui parler, de lui poser des questions, avant de lui dire qu'elle arrivait, qu'elle était en bas de l'immeuble. Elle raccrocha après lui avoir dit de rester sage jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bouger, Gaspard était le petit garçon le plus sage qu'elle connaisse, pourtant, il faisait des bêtises tous les jours, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux bêtises que Rick faisait au même âge. Elle ne fut pas étonnée d'entendre Jim Beckett juste derrière elle, lui demandant de tenir la porte.

« Vous avez eu le message de Gaspard ? »

« Oui, j'ai fais au plus vite. J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils laissent les enfants livrés à eux-mêmes ! » souffla t-il « Le petit avait l'air tellement inquiet... »

Ils entendirent la dispute avant même d'entrer dans l'appartement, ils entrèrent sans faire de bruit, et montèrent directement à l'étage. Gaspard couru dans les jambes de son grand-père alors que Becca regarda sa grand-mère avec soulagement.

« Viens là ma chérie, je vais te changer. » murmura t-elle en soulevant Beckett « On va les emmener déjeuner, et on trouvera quelque chose pour cet après-midi. »

« Bonne idée, et qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Katie et Rick ? »

« On va leur laisser un petit mot. J'ai vu mon fils être irresponsable, mais jamais à ce point. »

Gaspard tenait la main de sa grand-mère, alors que Beckett était dans les bras de Jim. Martha avait reposé le téléphone de Rick sur le bar de la cuisine et était en train d'écrire un mot, quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et que Kate en sortit, elle était dos à eux.

« J'en ai marre de toi ! Tu comprends que ce que tu veux, quand tu veux ! Tu vas voir comment ça va finir ! »

« Vas-y casse toi ! Laisse-moi avec les enfants, c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux ! »

Kate entendit des pleurs, et avant même de se retourner, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait voir. Elle prit plus de temps qu'il ne lui en aurait fallu pour faire face à son père. Quelques mètres derrière lui, elle vit Martha qui chiffonnait une feuille de papier et la mettait à la poubelle. Elle entendit les pas de Rick derrière elle, et le bruit du bois quand il s'appuya contre la bibliothèque.

« Richard n'ouvre même pas la bouche. » siffla Martha

« Toi non plus Kate. » ajouta Jim « Martha, vous pouvez prendre Becca, et m'attendre dans le couloir, j'ai quelque chose à leur dire. »

« Bien sûr » sourit Martha « Viens ma chérie. »

Kate et Rick regardèrent leurs enfants quitter la pièce, Gaspard regardait ses pieds alors que Beckett fixait sa mère. La petite fille avait les yeux rouges et reniflait, Kate n'avait qu'une envie la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, le regard de son père la tétanisait.

« Je ne veux pas entendre le son de ta voix. » lança t-il dès que la porte se referma « Gaspard nous a téléphoné parce qu'il avait faim et que sa sœur ne sentait pas bon, il nous a téléphoné parce que ses parents ne sont pas capables d'agir en tant qu'adultes. »

« Papa... »

« Tais-toi. » continua t-il « Avec ta mère, nous avons eu des hauts et des bas, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais disputés alors que tu étais sous le même toit que nous. Jamais. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ce que vous venez de faire. »

« C'est ma faute. » murmura Rick « C'est moi qui... »

« Mais je m'en fiche Rick, je m'en fiche, c'est clair ? Ce que je veux, c'est que mes petits enfants soient heureux ! Tu ne sors pas d'ici Kate, quand on va revenir ce soir, je veux que vous ayez régler vos soucis. »

* * *

« Est-ce que je peux avoir deux boules de glace ? » demanda Gaspard, la bouche encore pleine de pizza « S'il te plaît ? »

« Je pense que tu as suffisamment mangé pour ce midi champion, et que ce serait de la gourmandise. »

« Mais grand-père ! »

« Gaspard. » souffla Martha en essuyant la bouche de son petit-fils « On va aller voir le spectacle avec les grosses peluches, et tu pourras avoir ta glace après.»

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » répondit Jim « Et après la glace, on ira dans un magasin de jouets, et vous aurez le droit de choisir un jouet chacun. »

« Vous faites ça parce que papa et maman vont divorcer ? »

Jim et Martha échangèrent un regard surpris, réalisant qu'ils en faisaient peut être un peu de trop. Le petit garçon avait les yeux pleins de larmes alors que sa sœur le regardait, elle aussi prête à pleurer. Jim qui était assit à côté de son petit-fils le souleva et le mit sur ses genoux.

« Ton papa et ta maman s'aiment très fort, vraiment très fort tu sais, mais parfois, quand on s'aime, on se dispute parce qu'on...ne sait plus comment se prouver que l'on s'aime. Les grandes personnes sont vraiment compliquées parce qu'elles ne parlent pas, elles ne disent pas comment elles se sentent. Toi, quand tu es en colère, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je casse mes jouets, et je cris. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, et bien les grandes personnes font pareil, mais elles attendent très longtemps avant de le faire, elles attendent que ça explose. Surtout ton papa et ta maman, ils parlent beaucoup mais pas des choses importantes, quand il faut parler des choses importantes, ils crient. »

« Et après ils font des câlins. »

« Oui, après, tout s'arrange. »

* * *

Il était assit au milieu du canapé, et regardait ses pieds, tenant sa tête de ses deux mains. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le départ de Jim, plus d'une heure auparavant. Kate non plus n'avait pas parlé, elle était dans la cuisine, se préparant un café. Elle jetait un coup d'œil vers son mari toutes les minutes, le cœur serré parce qu'elle savait que c'était sa faute si la dispute avait éclatée.

Elle n'aurait pas du répondre à l'appel d'Esposito, c'était son jour de congé, et Rick avait prévu de faire une surprise aux enfants et de les emmener à l'aquarium. Kate le savait, elle avait trouvé l'idée géniale. Mais elle avait répondu, et avait quitté le lit conjugal au milieu de la nuit. Son partenaire avait eu besoin d'elle, Ryan était en congé parce que Jenny venait d'accoucher de Sawyer, et elle n'avait pas dit non.

« Tu veux un café ? »

« Non, ça ira. »

« Rick, je suis désolée... »

« C'est faux, tu ne l'es pas. » répondit-il sans relever la tête « T'es même pas désolée, et je t'en veux pas Kate, mais on avait prévu cette journée avec les enfants, et à chaque fois qu'on prévoit quelque chose, ça finit comme ça. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et posa sa tasse de café sur la table basse. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, mais il se décala, il savait que s'il la laissait faire, ils ne parleraient pas. Il savait comment elle faisait pour le manipuler et pour arriver à ses fins, Gaspard faisait la même chose pour éviter la sieste ou pour avoir des bonbons avant manger.

« Rick. »

« Je ne me ferais pas avoir Kate, je veux qu'on règle ça, je ne veux plus que ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui recommence. »

« Alors regarde-moi. »

Il leva les yeux, et quand il vit ses yeux rouges, il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras. Plusieurs fois, ils répétèrent qu'ils étaient désolés, plusieurs fois, ils s'embrassèrent. Il ne voulait plus lâcher sa main, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

« Je te promets que je ne travaillerais plus quand je suis de repos, je te le promets. »

« Je sais, Kate. Je sais. » murmura t-il « Et je sais que tu aimes ton travail, je t'aime pour ce que tu es, mais quand on fait des projets, tu ne peux pas juste t'échapper. »

« Je ne pensais pas être indispensable pour cette sortie Rick, je pensais... »

« Kate. » coupa t-il « Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de prendre une journée de repos ? »

« Non. »

« Aujourd'hui, ça fait 10 ans. » répondit Rick avant d'embrasser Kate sur le front « 10 ans depuis que tu m'as traîné au poste, 10 ans qu'on se supporte. Ça fait 10 ans, et je voulais juste passer la journée avec toi, et nos enfants. »

* * *

Elle était assise sur le canapé, les genoux contre sa poitrine, son portable dans une main, un livre dans l'autre. Rick était assit à côté d'elle, son ordinateur sur les cuisses, plongé dans l'écriture de son nouveau roman. Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures, et tous les deux stoppèrent leurs activités quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Gaspard et Beckett se précipitèrent vers eux, en riant. Le petit garçon racontait ce qu'ils avaient fait alors que sa sœur se commentait ce qu'il disait. Kate avait envie de pleurer, et Rick s'en était rendu compte, il avait prit la main de sa femme, et avait assit leurs enfants entre eux. Jim et Martha regardaient la scène en souriant.

« Et grâce à grand-mère on a été dans les coulisses ! J'ai eu une peluche lézard et Becca une peluche de crevette ! »

« Beckett-crevette ! » ajouta la petite fille en tapant dans ses mains

Ils étaient tellement occupés à écouter leurs enfants qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas leurs parents s'en aller, tous les deux visiblement satisfaits. Rick avait Becca sur ses genoux et écouter sa fille parler des peluches qui dansaient et chantaient alors que Gaspard racontait à sa mère qu'il avait choisit une figurine d'Iron Man au magasin de jouet.

* * *

« Papa ? »

« Oui mon ange ? » répondit Rick en aidant son fils à se mettre dans son lit « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Toi et maman, vous allez divorcer ? Comme le papa et la maman de mon copain Wyatt ? »

« Chéri, non...Pourquoi tu penses ça ? »

« Vous criez. Grand-père m'a dit que toi et maman vous savez pas faire parler votre cœur, mais je veux pas aller habiter avec maman pendant une semaine et après pendant une semaine avec toi, je veux qu'on reste ensemble. »

« Gaspard. »

Rick se tourna, et vit Kate qui entrait dans la chambre. Elle s'assit sur le bord de lit, de l'autre côté de Rick, et prit la main de son mari qui était posée sur le ventre de leur fils. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, mais elle savait qu'elle allait trouver les mots.

« Tu es encore un petit garçon, il faut pas que tu penses des choses pareilles, mais on va te dire la vérité, on te dira toujours la vérité, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« J'aime ton papa très fort, et il m'aime aussi très fort... »

« Yep. » sourit Rick en attrapant Kate par le cou pour l'embrasser

« Eww ! » murmura Gaspard « C'est dégeu ! »

« Tu vois, il préfère quand on crie. »

« Non, je préfère quand c'est moi qui fait des bisous à maman. »

* * *

Et voilà :) Je ne sais pas si je ferais d'autres chapitres, peut être si l'inspiration revient, mais je ne promets rien :)


End file.
